Amies pour toujours...
by Claudia Moon
Summary: Tomoyo ne va pas très bien. Elle ne sort presque plus...Sakura commence à être inquiète,mais elle n'en parle à personne excepté dans ses lettres à Shaolan. Celui-ci reviendra t-il? Tomoyo est t'elle sérieusement malade?? A vous de venir le déco


Amies pour toujours  
  
  
  
Sakura et Tomoyo étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Elles étaient toujours ensemble et encore plus depuis que Shaolan était partit vivre à Hong Kong. Cependant, Tomoyo sortait moins ces temps-ci. Sakura ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Tomoyo était, comment dire, plus faible. Un jour, pendant un match de soccer à l'école, Sakura eu un mauvais pressentiment. Tomoyo courait. Et puis tout à coup, elle tomba. Certains pensèrent qu'elle avait trébuché, mais Sakura savait. Tomoyo était malade. Le professeur la renvoya chez elle où elle serait plus en sécurité. Sakura était inquiète. Jamais sa meilleure amie n'avait été si faible.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura avait maintenant finie son souper. Elle avertit Toya et son père qu'elle se rendait chez Tomoyo. Elle prit ses patins et se mit à patiner en direction de la résidence de sa meilleure amie. La mère de celle-ci la laissa entrer. Sakura entra donc dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Tomoyo lui improvisa un sourire.  
  
Tomoyo…tu n'a pas l'air bien…dit Sakura  
  
Mais oui voyons! Je vais très bien! Je ne suis qu'un peu fatigué! Lui répondit Tomoyo  
  
As-tu oublier la magie qui sommeil en moi? Je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien! Et la, je le sens!  
  
…c'est pas la forme…lui répondit Tomoyo en baissant les yeux.  
  
Promet-moi que tu iras consulter un médecin, promet-le moi Tomoyo!  
  
Euh... ce que je dois avoir n'est pas grave!  
  
Promet!  
  
D'accord, d'accord! Cèda Tomoyo  
  
Sakura ne savait pas si Tomoyo irait vraiment, mais elle l'espèrait vraiment. Elle avait tellement peur pour son amie. Elle repartit chez elle, le cœur lourd et inquiet.  
  
* * *  
  
Il n'y avait pas d'école aujourd'hui. Sakura avait téléphoner chez Tomoyo pour apprendre que celle-ci resterait chez elle pour se reposer. Sakura décida donc de partir au parc pour la journée. Bien sûr, elle avait pris soin d'emmener Kéro avec elle. Ils s'installèrent près de la rivière. Sakura avait apporté quelques petits gâteaux pour Kéro. Elle, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait pas parler de ses craintes pour Tomoy à personne. Même pas dans les lettres qu'elle envoyait à Shaolan. Il y avait déjà presque un mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas écrit. Elle regarda Kéro. Il s'empiffait de sans même se préoccuper de sa Sakura. Celle-ci prit une feuille et se mit à écrire à son ami, Shaolan.  
  
Shaolan,  
  
Comment va la vie à Hong Kong? Ici, à Tomoeda, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tomoyo est malade. Elle ne veut pas l'avouer, mais je le sais. Elle est très faible. Elle ne vient presque plus à l'école. J'ai très peur Shaolan. Je sais, sa ne dois pas être grave, mais j'ai quand même perdue ma mère et… toi d'une certaine manière. Tu me manque tellement. En fait, tu manques à tout le monde. Répond-moi vite,  
  
Ta petite Sakura xxxx  
  
Sakura relit la lettre et se mit à pleurer. Kéro releva la tête et on dirait que pour la première fois, il venait de se rendre compte que Sakura n'allait pas très bien.  
  
- Ne pleure pas pour le ptit morveux Sakura! lui dit-il.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien. Elle laissa seulement tomber la lettre sur le sol. Kéro la prit et la lit. Peu après, il leva le regard vers sa maîtresse. Il la regarda d'un air inquiet. Il aimait bien Tomoyo. Il baissa les yeux et lui demanda :  
  
Crois-tu que sa maladie est sérieuse?  
  
Je ne sais pas Kéro… lui répondit-elle tristement  
  
Mais je veux dire, sûrement aps autant que ta mère l'a été, pas vrai? Lui demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.  
  
J'espère Kéro, j'espère…  
  
Kéro sembla un peu soulager, mais tout de même… S'il fallait que la petite meure…  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura rentra souper chez elle quelques heures plus tard. Son père était absent. Il n'y avais que Toya. Il l'attendait. Il avait un visage sans sourire, des yeux humides et rouges. Sakura pensa au pire. Fujitaka, son père, avait eu un accident. Son frère la prit sur ses genoux. Sa voix tremblait. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Sakura compris qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son père. Elle sauta en bas des genoux de son grand frère. Elle dévala les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Elle savait vers où elle courait. Elle se dirigeait en courant vers la maison de Tomoyo. Elle sortit de sa cour et se mit a courir dans la rue. Elle était presque rendue quand tout à coup elle fonça dans…Shaolan!!! Elle le regarda comme s'il était un fantôme. Enfin, ils se sourièrent. Et puis tout à coup, ils se souvinrent. Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et il l'emmena en courant chez Tomoyo. La porte était barrée. Une servante, reconnaissant Sakura, les informa que leur amie était rentrer d'urgence à l'hôpital quelques heures auparavent.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura et Shaolan arpentait les longs couloirs blancs et froids de l'hôpital en recherchant la chambre # 508b. C'est dans cette chambre que Tomoyo reposait. Ils croisèrent la mère de celle-ci. Elle ne fût pas capable de parler, mais elle leur fit un signe de tête en direction du fond du couloir. Ils prirent la direction ainsi pointé et se retrouvèrent devant une porte close. Shaolan serra Sakura contre elle et ils entrèrent. Tomoyo était allongé sur un lit blanc. Elle était plus blanche que jamais. Sa peau douce voulait maintenant se casser, ses yeux avait perdu leurs éclat. Elle n'était presque même plus capable de parler. Des fils étaient plantés dans ses bras et ses jambes trop minces. Dès qu'elle les vit, la jeune fille eu un sourire. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit comprenant que Sakura et Tomoyo avait besoin de se retrouver seules. Sakura s,allongea près de son amie. Elle la serra fort contre elle en disant :  
  
Je t'aime Tomoyo! Tu es la meilleure de mes amies. Je t'en supplie guéris vite!  
  
Tomoyo eu pour réponse de lui serrer la main.  
  
  
  
J'ai peur sans toi! Tu ne peux pas partir! Je ne te laisserais pas faire!  
  
Sakura…Je t'aime beaucoup aussi…Tu sais, tu compte énormément pour moi. Mais je suis fatiguée. Je ne peux plus me battre, Sakura. La vie est une grande roue qui tourne. On se reverra là-haut. En attendant, sache que je serais toujours dans ton cœur…  
  
TOMOYO!!!!!!  
  
Sakura avait maintenant le visage barbouillé de larmes. La main de Tomoyo tomba sur le côté se son petit corps rongé par la maladie. Elle était froide, trop froide. Sakura tenait encore le corps de son amie entre ses bras. Elle s'était recroquevillé sur celle-ci. Shaolan entra et pris Sakura dans ses bras. L'âme de Tomoyo lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :  
  
Shaolan…Maintenant que je suis partie, Sakura a encore plus besoin de toi. Je veillerai toujours sur vous deux jusqu'à ce que vous veniez me rejoindre. Je ne serais pas totalement partie, car une partie de moi restera dans vos cœurs. Même si je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, tu as été un très bon ami et je tiens beaucoup à toi. Promet-moi de prendre soin de notre petite Sakura…  
  
Oui… lui murmura Shaolan.  
  
Tomoyo s'envola dans un nuage de fumée. Shaolan fondit en larme. Sakura sentait les larmes de son ami sur sa joue. Elle s'assit sur Shaolan et le serra encore plus fort. Yukito, Toya et Kéro entrèrent dans la chambre. Les voyants ainsi, ils surent qu'il était trop tard. Yukito et Toya sortirent, car Toya ne voulait point pleurer devant sa sœur. Cependant, Kéro était resté. Il pleurait. Lui, le gardien solaire des cartes pleurait à chaudes larmes… sa petite Tomoyo était morte. Partie pour toujours.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sakura releva la tête vers Shaolan. Elle fixait ses yeux remplis d'eau. Sans hésitez, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Shaolan n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, car des hommes en blanc entrèrent dans la chambre pour emmener le corps de Tomoyo. Sakura criait. Elle se débattait, mais Shaolan la retenait. Elle abandonna. Elle crait maintenant la perte de son amie, sa meilleure amie... 


End file.
